Fearless
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Cada pessoa têm o poder de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Podem ser escolhas ruins, escolhas boas – não importa, apenas que sejam delas próprias. - Wincest. Cap. TRÊS on. Rated M por futuros caps.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Sou louca. Sim, sou louca e por isso estou fazendo uma long de Supernatural. É Wincest e espero que vocês leiam, acompanhem e, obviamente, gostem. A música utilizada nesse capítulo foi "Stop crying your heart out" do Oasis.

**Aviso: **Postarei a fic de quinze em quinze dias, ou quem sabe de dez em dez. Mas reviews me animam e podem fazer eu escrever mais e postar, certo? Então, só um aviso. Eu só postarei um capítulo quando já tiver um adiantado. Ou seja, eu já tenho o primeiro capítulo escrito, mas só postarei quando escrever o segundo. Espero poder atualizar de dez em dez dias. Mas quero reviews. u_u

**Agradecimento especial **à Kuchiki que me deu apoio e pitacou enquanto eu escrevia. Te amo!

**Fearless**

**Prólogo**

"_Hold on!_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone"_

"Papai?" A voz do garoto era chorosa, e logo John Winchester estava acordado, sentando-se na cama e fazendo o filho sentar-se junto a ele. "Cadê a mamãe? E o Sammy?"

Aquilo era difícil. Já haviam se passado algumas semanas desde que Mary pedira o divórcio e saíra de casa levando Sam – que tinha apenas seis meses – Dean ia praticamente todas as noites acordá-lo e perguntar a mesma coisa. Ele não entendia que a mãe havia ido embora. Aquilo significaria que ela o abandonara e ele não queria acreditar naquilo. Então toda noite John fazia a mesma coisa.

"Ela foi morar em outro lugar com o Sam." E antes que Dean o perguntasse a razão, ele continuou. "Dean, você tem que saber de uma coisa, antes de tudo. Quero que me escute com muita atenção."

Nisso o pequeno garoto olhou firmemente para o pai, prestando atenção.

"Cada pessoa têm o poder de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Podem ser escolhas ruins, escolhas boas – não importa, apenas que sejam delas próprias. E a escolha de sua mãe foi ir morar em outro lugar com o Sam. Não que ela não te ame, muito pelo contrário. Mas é a escolha dela, e nós temos que respeitá-la, sim?" Dean deixou lágrimas descerem por seu rosto enquanto movimentava positivamente a cabeça. "Você também fará escolhas assim um dia, Dean. E eu irei respeitá-las."

O garoto compreendeu o que o pai disse, mas ainda sentia saudade de sua mãe, de ir dormir com ela cantando 'Hey Jude', dela cortar a casca do pão para ele poder comer. Mas ele sentia muito mais saudade de Sam. Que por mais que só tivessem vivido seis meses juntos, Dean cuidara dele nos nove meses em que ele estivera na barriga da mãe. E mesmo sem ter consciência, seu irmão se tornara a coisa mais importante e preciosa em sua vida.

Mas ele teve que aprender a viver sem ele. Pois Mary não voltaria, e isso significava que Sam também não.

"_Don't be scared (Don't be scared)_

_Your destiny may keep you warm"_


	2. Capítulo Um

**N/A: **E aqui está o capítulo um. Música utilizada nesse capítulo foi Eye of the Tiger – Survivor. Ah, pequena explicação: Cada capítulo vai ser do ponto de vista de um deles, por isso pode ficar meio sem explicação algumas coisas, mas eu explico no capítulo seguinte e por aí vai.

**Agradeço **por todas as reviews que enviaram, e ficarei mais do que feliz se enviarem nesse capítulo também!

* * *

**Fearless**

**Capítulo Um**

.Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive.

"Eu vou ficar bem, mãe." O garoto alto lhe sorria, vendo que a mãe estava a ponto de debulhar-se em lágrimas. "Você pode ir me visitar sempre que quiser. Sem contar que a Califórnia é um lugar lindo."

"Eu sei, querido. Mas é que estou tão orgulhosa de você. Você está indo para uma das melhores faculdades de direito deste país." O garoto abriu mais o sorriso, mostrando-lhe suas covinhas. Ele abraçou forte a mãe, agradecendo por tudo.

"Agora tenho que ir. Ligo quando chegar lá para dizer que estou bem." E a mulher assentiu, sorrindo.

E ele entrou no carro. Sam estava ansioso e um pouco nervoso para a faculdade, então nada melhor do que ir de carro – não que ele fosse chegar no mesmo dia, mas era uma maneira de descansar. Ele estava indo com duas semanas de antecedência para poder chegar com tranqüilidade e conhecer bem o lugar. Talvez conhecer algumas pessoas e, se der sorte, encontrar alguém do curso de Direito.

Ele teria que parar em algum hotel no meio do caminho para passar a noite, mas ele não se importava. Ele entrara para Stanford, cursaria direito, e, além do mais, moraria no alojamento da Universidade. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Claro que ele sentiria saudades de New York e de Kansas – ele havia nascido em New York e vivera boa parte de sua vida lá, mas fez o colegial em Kansas, cidade natal de sua mãe –, mas ele estava seguindo o seu futuro, e se seu futuro fosse na Califórnia, era para lá que ele iria.

Teve uma noite tranqüila em um hotel em algum lugar entre Utah e Arizona e voltou a dirigir no dia seguinte, de manhã. Quando estava anoitecendo ele finalmente chegou à Califórnia. Foi direto para onde era o Campus da Universidade e conseguiu se alojar sem mais problemas. Infelizmente não havia mais ninguém do curso de Direito no Campus, e ele teria que esperar mais alguns dias até eles chegarem.

Como havia dirigido muito, sem parar para o almoço, decidiu tomar um banho e depois sair e ir comer em algum restaurante. Perguntou para alguns veteranos que já estavam no Campus um lugar bom de jantar e ele foi comer – fazia tempo que não tinha uma refeição sozinho, mas gostava de estar a sós com seus pensamentos de vez em quando. E enquanto comia, observava as pessoas – todos ali eram bem alegres e se conheciam, e Sam desejou fazer parte disso.

Então durante a semana que se seguiu, ele começou a conversar com outros alunos do Campus, com os vendedores das lojas de conveniência, padarias, supermercados. Ele ainda sentia-se um pouco deslocado, não tinha a sensação de conhecer todos como os outros que moravam ali conheciam, mas já era um bom começo.

Faltando apenas uma semana para o início das aulas, seu companheiro de quarto chegou ao campus. Seu nome era Brady e ele começaria seu segundo ano de Direito – ou seja, era veterano de Sam. Logo no primeiro dia, ambos se tornaram bons amigos – afinal, Brady era extrovertido e já conhecia muita gente, então ele mostrou o Campus para Sam.

"Tem alguns lugares que você não pode ficar sem saber onde é ou sem conhecer as pessoas de lá. O primeiro lugar e – claro – mais importante é o Bar RoadHouse." Sam abriu um sorriso e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério. Todos os estudantes vão lá, você não pode ficar de fora. Sem contar que a filha da Ellen – que é a dona do bar – é uma gracinha."

Isso fez com que Sam começasse a rir. Ele não era paquerador – na verdade, ele só tivera uma única namorada há muito tempo e não fazia realmente questão de arranjar outra. Não que ele não quisesse ficar com outras meninas, ele só estava muito empolgado com a Universidade naquele momento, e garotas iriam atrapalhar sua felicidade.

"Segundo lugar é a Oficina dos Winchesters." Sam ficou encarando-o, esperando que Brady continuasse. "Se seu carro tiver algum problema enquanto estiver aqui, eles são os melhores mecânicos da Califórnia. Sem contar que John e Dean são uns caras muito legais e vão te ajudar o quanto puderem."

Sam sorriu. Realmente, todos na Califórnia eram ótimas pessoas, divertidas, simpáticas. Ele gostava de conviver com pessoas assim, embora enquanto estivesse estudando gostava de paz.

"O terceiro lugar é a Biblioteca da Universidade." Sam assentiu. "Terão livros que você não achará para vender nem se você for até o inferno e voltar. Mas tem na biblioteca. E você precisa ser rápido para alugá-lo se estiver precisando, porque os alunos de Direito não descansam em serviço."

E com isso, eles riram. O resto do dia passou tranquilamente e quando finalmente anoiteceu, Brady insistiu em levar Sam até o Bar RoadHouse. O maior ficou meio receoso de ir, pois as aulas começariam em dois dias, mas acabou cedendo e foram para lá.

Sam não sabia como não havia entrado no Bar antes. Ele era enorme e tinha uma atmosfera juvenil – que se encaixava perfeitamente bem nos estudantes. Havia também várias pessoas ali. Algumas conversando, outras rindo, e outras até mesmo sozinhas. Brady levou Sam o balcão e ambos sentaram-se lá. Sem demora, uma mulher apareceu sorrindo para eles.

"Brady, que saudade de você, garoto."

"Ellen! Estava com saudade também." E ambos sorriram um para o outro. Sam apenas sorria timidamente, e quando Ellen o notou, ergueu uma mão para ele, ainda sorrindo.

"Sou Ellen, como pôde reparar. Sinta-se bem vindo. Você é...?"

"Meu nome é Sam. Sam Campbell." E apertou a mão da mulher.

"Então, o que vão querer?" E ela se apoiou no balcão, esperando que eles fizessem seus pedidos.

"Cerveja." Brady sorriu, e Sam concordou com ele.

E ela se distanciou para pegar as cervejas e, enquanto isso, os dois ficaram conversando. Algum tempo depois, uma garota – que deveria ter a idade de Sam – se aproximou deles com as cervejas, colocando-as em cima do balcão. Brasy sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu de volta, puxando assunto.

"Brady, e aí, como você está?"

"Bem, e como, Jo? Ainda não cedeu pro Dean?" E ele riu, mas a garota fez uma careta, fazendo com que Sam não entendesse nada. "Jo, esse aqui é o Sam. Primeiro ano de Direito."

A garota o olhou, sorrindo amigavelmente e erguendo a mão, assim como Ellen havia feito. Sam não se demorou em apertar a mão dela, sorrindo também.

"Bem vindo, Sam! Novo na Califórnia?" Sam apenas assentiu, sentindo-se a vontade. "Ah, então sinta-se em casa. Você vai gostar daqui!"

"Tenho certeza disso. As pessoas são muito legais aqui." Isso fez com que a garota sorrisse, como se estivesse grata – afinal, era um elogio a ela também, que era dali.

"Bom, tenho que voltar a trabalhar. Mas foi bom conhecê-lo, Sam." E ela sorriu para o moreno, que sorriu de volta, porém, antes de ir, ela olhou numa direção e apontou para que Brady olhasse. "Eu não cedi, mas parece que aquela novata ali está cedendo." E ela saiu andando enquanto dava risada.

Brady se virou e isso fez com que Sam também se virasse. Sam não sabia o que exatamente tinha que ver, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Era um casal que estava sentado a uma mesa um pouco afastada. Sam não conseguia ver direito o garoto que estava de costas para onde estavam, mas a garota tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Talvez eles não fossem bem um casal.

Brady riu e voltou-se para sua cerveja, fazendo com que Sam fizesse o mesmo. Eles continuaram conversando sobre coisas diversas, sobre Sam ter vivido boa parte da vida em New York e depois ter se mudado para Kansas, sobre o que Brady passou no primeiro ano de direito.

Eles ficaram apenas mais um pouco no bar e depois se retiraram. Não queriam pegar o costume de irem dormir tarde – pelo menos não logo no começo das aulas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que ficar estudando até tarde, mas iriam aproveitar enquanto podiam para dormir e descansar.

Então quando chegou o primeiro dia de aula, Sam estava nervoso, ansioso e feliz. Ele acordara cedo, comera um bom café da manhã e fora para a Universidade. Fora um dos primeiros alunos a chegar, mas isso fez com que ele pudesse achar suas salas de aula sem maiores problemas. Faltando apenas dez minutos para a primeira aula, ele entrou na classe, que já estava razoavelmente cheia, sentou-se em um lugar qualquer e aguardou.

Seu primeiro dia de aula foi maravilhoso. Sam não estava acreditando que estava realmente estudando em Stanford. Os professores eram extremamente competentes, as disposições das salas eram boas, a cafeteria servia diversos tipos diferentes de comidas – resumindo: lá era o paraíso. E ele não tinha nada a reclamar.

O resto da semana foi um pouco agitado – tiveram que conhecer professores, saberem que matérias teriam até o final curso, escutarem a sermões sobre o quão importante o curso de Direito é. E Sam estava realmente gostando de ouvir tudo o que os professores tinham a falar sobre o curso. Afinal, queria ser um bom advogado – ou até mesmo um promotor – desde que era pequeno.

Quando sexta feira chegou, Brady o levou novamente para o Bar RoadHouse, mas dessa vez eles estavam entre outros alunos de Direito. Todos receberam Sam calorosamente e ficaram conversando. Sam mal notou quando Jo passou deixando cervejas para eles.

"Se o Castiel aqui não tivesse me acolhido, eu provavelmente teria deixado o Sam se virar sozinho." E, por alguma razão, aquele comentário de Brady fez com que todos começassem a rir.

"Só fiz o que qualquer outro veterano deveria fazer, oras." O tal de Castiel falou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Na verdade, Castiel é um anjo. Se ele vê qualquer pessoa mal, ele ajuda." Outro garoto comentou ali, fazendo Castiel ficar levemente envergonhado, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Eles continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até uma garota ruiva se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto. Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Castiel a chamou.

"Anna! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Anna é a irmã mais nova de Castiel." Brady explicou a Sam, que apenas assentiu e viu a garota sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

"É sexta à noite e eu estava sozinha em casa. Pensei que você estaria aqui e vim encher." Ela fez uma cara sapeca, que resultou em Castiel aumentar o sorriso.

"Pode encher. Ah, Anna, este aqui é Sam Campbell. Ele é novo aqui e está no primeiro ano de Direito." A garota acenou para ele, sorrindo.

Mais uma vez eles voltaram a conversar. Anna já conhecia todos daquela mesa e estava por dentro de tudo do que falavam – fosse de assuntos pessoais, fosse de assuntos sobre Direito. O bar só enchia conforme as horas iam passando e os assuntos aumentavam. Até que em algum momento, Anna pediu licença e levantou.

Ninguém olhou para ver aonde ela ia, apenas Sam. Ela foi até o balcão, onde muitas pessoas estavam sentadas, mas sentou-se ao lado de um garoto que conversava animadamente com Jo. Anna começou a falar com os dois e rir junto deles. Anna e Jo aparentavam ter a mesma idade, mas não conseguia ver quem exatamente era aquele garoto. Ele estava de costas e não conseguia ver seu rosto. Deu de ombros, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa em sua volta.

Algum tempo depois, Anna voltou, mas não se sentou, ela apenas se inclinou na direção de Castiel e sussurrou algo. Ele assentiu e virou-se para os outros.

"Bom, nós estamos indo embora. Vamos assistir um filme na casa dos Winchester."

"Manda um olá para eles por mim." Brady falou, sorrindo. "Avise que ainda não tive tempo de dar uma passada lá."

Castiel apenas assentiu e foi junto de Anna para a porta onde um garoto vestia o casaco – e Sam reparou que era o mesmo garoto que Anna e Jo estavam falando, mas, mais uma vez, ele estava de costas. Aquele provavelmente era um dos mecânicos que Brady havia lhe falado. Deu de ombros, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria conhecê-los.

Contudo, não esperava que fosse mais cedo. Na terça-feira seguinte seu carro começou a fazer um barulho estranho. Por um momento, temeu que seu carro não funcionasse mais e começou a se preocupar. Mas lembrou-se da Oficina dos Winchesters e pediu instruções para Brady para poder chegar até lá.

Acabou indo depois das aulas para a oficina. A oficina não ficava tão longe do Bar RoadHouse, o que facilitou bastante para que ele não se perdesse. Quando chegou, arregalou os olhos. A oficina era enorme e tinha diversos carros e diversas marcas espalhados por ali. Sam adentrou a oficina, um pouco receoso. Ele não avistou ninguém por ali, mas a oficina estava aberta. Com o cenho franzido, adentrou a oficina, tentando achar algum responsável.

Ele conseguia escutar uma melodia soando de algum lugar da oficina, e quando a música mudou, ele conseguiu ouvir uma voz – suave e forte ao mesmo tempo – soando de algum lugar por ali. Ele logo reconheceu a música como sendo _Eye Of The Tiger _do _Survivor_. Mas o que ele não esperava era escutar a pessoa cantando tão bem.

Enquanto andava entre os carros, ele viu metade de um corpo deitado no chão. A outra metade estava obviamente embaixo do carro. Sam ficou olhando para o carro e para a metade exposta, perguntando-se como chamaria a atenção do mecânico. Ele não se lembrava do nome dele e não queria chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Sem contar que a voz dele era realmente melodiosa e estava gostando de ouvi-la.

Reparou que a calça jeans que ele usava estava suja de graxa e rasgada em alguns lugares e que ele movimentava uma perna de acordo com a batida da música. E aquilo era sensual. Sam não conseguia entender o porquê – afinal, ele não era gay. Sem contar que ele não tinha uma visão tão boa assim do outro.

Quando a música terminou, o garoto saiu de debaixo do carro e notou os olhos do maior presos em si. Ficou um tempo ainda deitado no chão, olhando curiosamente para o outro. Como Sam não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando-o da cabeça aos pés, o garoto deitado abriu um sorriso malicioso e se colocou de pé. Limpou a mão na calça e a ergueu na direção do maior.

"Oi. Eu sou Dean Winchester. Você é...?" Sam acabou acordando do transe e sorriu um pouco sem graça, erguendo a mão para apertar a de Dean.

"Eu sou Sam Campbell." O sorriso de Dean murchou e ele franziu o cenho.

"Sam?" O loiro perguntou, fazendo com que o moreno assentisse. "E o que o trouxe aqui, Sam?"

"Meu carro." Sam não conseguia pensar direito. Algo naquele garoto a sua frente chamava sua atenção. Primeiro sua voz, depois seu olhar e sorriso malicioso, e agora seus olhos brilhavam com algo que não sabia definir.

"E onde está seu carro?"

"Na entrada." Sam e Dean foram até a entrada, para ver o carro do moreno.

"Qual o problema com ele?" Dean perguntou enquanto dava uma volta pelo carro e o analisava, como se dessa forma ele fosse capaz de descobrir qual era o problema.

"Está fazendo um barulho estranho." Sam foi até a porta do motorista e entrou, ligando o carro. Dean logo pôde ouvir o barulho e foi para a frente do carro, abrindo a capota. Ele pediu para Sam desligar o carro, pois sabia qual era o problema.

Dean tirou algumas coisas de dentro do bolso traseiro da jeans que usava e começou a mexer dentro do carro de Sam. O moreno ficou observando o que o menor fazia. Dean estava inclinado no carro, de costas para Sam – e esse aproveitou a visão privilegiada e ficou observando o traseiro do loiro. Alguns minutos depois Dean finalmente parou de mexer no carro e fechou a capota.

"Gosta do que vê?" Dean perguntou com um sorriso malicioso quando notou o olhar predador de Sam sobre si. O moreno corou o que fez com que Dean lembrasse que não podia flertar. Tentando se concentrar, parou de sorrir. "Tente ligar agora."

E foi isso o que Sam fez. Voltou a entrar no carro e o ligou – e o carro não fez o barulho estranho que estava fazendo. Sam abriu um enorme sorriso e saiu do carro, indo na direção do loiro, que o observava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nossa, obrigado!" O moreno falou, agradecido. "Quanto que fica?" Sam perguntou enquanto pegava a carteira de dentro da calça.

"Não, não, guarda isso." Sam franziu o cenho, o olhando. "Você é novato aqui na Califórnia. Sem contar que é a primeira vez que vem aqui – ou seja, é por conta da casa."

"Tudo bem, mas..." O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando o outro continuar a frase. "Sexta à noite você tem que me deixar pagar uma bebida para você." E Sam deu o melhor sorriso encantador que tinha – o que fez com que Dean corasse levemente. Ele limpou a garganta antes de responder.

"Está bem. No RoadHouse?" Sam assentiu. "Então nos vemos lá."

Sam se despediu – ainda com o sorriso cheio de covinhas no rosto – e entrou no carro. Enquanto fazia o caminho para o Campus, começou a pensar no que havia acabado de fazer. Ele havia marcado com um _homem_ para se encontrarem e para pagar uma bebida para ele. Mas não se arrependia de ter chamado Dean para beber. Não sabia se era gay ou o que, mas queria sair com ele, vê-lo, conhecê-lo melhor.

E o resto da semana passou lentamente e isso estava fazendo com que Sam ficasse nervoso. Ele mantinha seus estudos em dia, mantinha-se ocupado o dia inteiro para não ficar pensando em Dean ou no encontro que teriam na sexta, mas nada parecia fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Quando sexta finalmente chegou, Brady o chamou para irem ao bar de noite, mas Sam teve que explicar o que havia acontecido – o problema com o carro, a ida até a Oficina dos Winchesters, o convite que fizera a Dean. Brady ouvira tudo com muita atenção, mas ao final ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Sam antes de dirigir a palavra a ele.

"Sam, eu gosto muito do Dean, sério." Sam assentiu, esperando. "Mas ele não é homem de comprometimento. Ele dorme com todas as garotas e garotos que caírem na rede dele." Sam sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável. "Para você ter uma idéia, até Castiel caiu na ladainha dele uma vez. Tudo bem que Castiel nem conta, ele acha que o grande amor dele é Deus e, bom, sem mais detalhes. Como se não bastasse, ele também dormiu com a Anna. O bom é que Dean é melhor amigo dos dois desde que ele se mudou para cá."

"Espera, como você sabe de tudo isso?" Sam perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

"Aqui é a Califórnia. Todo mundo conhece todo mundo. Todos comentam. E por mais que todos saibam que Dean vai para a cama com muita gente, todos o adoram. E eu só estou falando isso para que você não se iluda, sabe?" Sam apenas assentiu. "Mas se você quiser continuar com isso, quem sou eu para impedi-lo?"

"Bom, obrigado... Eu acho." Brady sorriu para o amigo.

"Mas acho que isso não impede de irmos juntos, certo? Quando chegarmos lá você vai para o seu encontro e eu vou me encontrar com o povo da faculdade, tá?"

Sam assentiu e foi para o resto das aulas daquele dia. Quando finalmente terminou as aulas, ele tomou um bom banho e ficou um bom tempo tentando decidir que roupa usaria – por alguma razão, ele queria impressionar Dean. Brady acabou ajudando-o a escolher uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta regata branca e uma camiseta de botões vermelha com alguns detalhes.

Eles se encaminharam até o bar e Dean ainda não estava lá. Então Sam acabou por ficar com Brady e mais algumas pessoas da faculdade até o loiro chegar. O que não demorou muito. Dean chegou junto de Castiel e Anna, e ele sorria e conversava animadamente com eles – e por alguma razão, Sam não gostou do que viu.

No entanto, quando Castiel e Anna se despediram do loiro e foram em sua direção, Sam se levantou, acenando para ele. Sam abriu um meio sorriso, envergonhado consigo mesmo por ter sentido inveja – ainda mais de um garoto que ele mal conhecera. Ele se encaminhou até Dean que estava ainda parado no mesmo lugar que os amigos haviam lhe deixado.

"Olá." Sam falou, abrindo seu sorriso de covinhas.

"Oi." Dean falou, desviando o olhar. "Desculpe a demora, acabei me atrasando na Oficina e..."

"Não tem problema, eu havia acabado de chegar também." O comentário de Sam fez com que o loiro sorrisse. "Vamos nos sentar?" E Dean assentiu, e ambos foram se sentar à mesa mais distante que tinha naquele bar.

.Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive.

**Continua…!**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**N/A: **Ae, capítulo dois! Música utilizada "Heaven" do Bryan Adams.

**Agradeço à todos **que mandaram reviews e aqueles que estão acompanhando! *-* Talvez eu demore para postar o próximo capítulo devido ao meu Word que não está funcionando. D: Mas tentarei escrever, juro.

* * *

**Fearless**

**Capítulo Dois**

.I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive.

"Então... De onde você veio?" Dean perguntou assim que pediram duas cervejas a Ellen.

"Kansas." O loiro prendeu a respiração, sem olhar diretamente para o moreno.

"Você..." Dean limpou a garganta, abrindo um sorriso sem graça e virando-se para o moreno. "Você nasceu lá?" O coração de Dean estava acelerado. Desde que o moreno havia falado que seu nome era Sam, Dean lembrou-se de seu irmãozinho.

É claro que a princípio ele tentara flertar com Sam, mas quando soube o nome dele, sentiu-se nostálgico. Além do nome em comum, aquele garoto devia ser quatro anos mais novo que si – afinal, ele estava no primeiro ano da faculdade e se vivesse com seu irmão, este provavelmente estaria indo para a faculdade naquele mesmo ano. Claro que a probabilidade de aquele ser Sam era quase nula.

"Não, nasci em New York." O garoto sorriu, olhando curiosamente para Dean. "Mas vivi os últimos quatro anos em Kansas para fazer o colegial." Dean assentiu devagar, recebendo as bebidas. "É a cidade natal de minha mãe, então ela queria voltar para lá um dia... E foi uma boa experiência. New York é muito diferente de Kansas. Mas, obviamente, também são muito diferentes de Califórnia."

"É, eu sei." O moreno sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Eu morei em Kansas até meus nove anos."

"Sério? Que legal!" O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso, não concordando inteiramente com aquilo. Ele não gostava de Kansas. Lembrava-se de sua mãe e seu irmão, e isso era ruim. "Por que se mudaram?"

"Meu pai e eu não agüentávamos mais morar lá. Lembrávamos muito de minha mãe, e, bem, de meu irmão." Sam parou de sorrir, bebericando a cerveja e esperando que o loiro continuasse. "Ela se separou do meu pai quando eu tinha quatro anos e levou meu irmão – que só tinha seis meses na época."

"Mas você tem notícias deles, certo?" Dean ficou encarando a cerveja por um bom tempo antes de levá-la a boca e tomar um gole dela.

"Não. Não sei para onde foram, nem meu pai sabe. Não sei nem se estão vivos." Sam levou uma mão até o ombro do loiro e apertou, tentando confortá-lo, o que fez com que o loiro abrisse um pequeno sorriso. "Mas isso é passado, e não é o passado que importa, certo?"

"Certo." Sam abriu um sorriso cheio de covinha, que fez com que Dean abrisse um imenso sorriso também. "Você sempre quis ser mecânico, Dean?" Isso fez com que o loiro risse. Ele não esperava aquela pergunta.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu na verdade não sou muito chegado em estudar e amo carros. E meu pai sempre foi mecânico. Então só juntei o útil ao agradável." E ele deu o melhor sorriso malicioso que tinha, que fez com que o moreno sorrisse da mesma forma. "E você? Sempre quis fazer direito?"

"Sempre." Sam continuou sorrindo da mesma forma, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do loiro. "Sempre foi um assunto pelo qual me interessava, e eu realmente gosto de estudar. Então juntei o útil ao agradável." Dean riu mais uma vez. Continuando a beber a cerveja, mas sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do outro.

"Faz sentido, uma vez que você passou em Stanford. Está de parabéns, Sammy." O menor ergueu a cerveja, como se estivesse brindando, mas logo voltou a deixá-la em cima da mesa.

Eles continuaram a conversar por horas. Pessoas entravam e saiam do bar, passavam por eles, dançavam no lugar amplo em que tinha no meio do bar, riam. E eles pareciam não reparar nada disso, estavam muito absortos um na conversa do outro. Sam contando de quando vivera em New York e Dean contando do tempo em que vivera ali na Califórnia.

Dean percebera que Sam estava flertando com ele, mas ele tentava ao máximo não flertar de volta. O que era realmente difícil, uma vez que Sam era muito bonito e gostoso. Mas Dean ainda se lembrava de seu irmãozinho enquanto estava com o moreno e não entendia o porquê. Sem contar que se sentia vulnerável ao lado de Sam. Era ele quem geralmente dava em cima das pessoas, mas o moreno estava empenhado em flertar com Dean. Sam encostava a perna na dele, num toque firme – mesmo sendo só um roçar de joelhos e coxas, era o suficiente para fazer Dean se sentir sem graça.

No entanto, estava lidando bem com tudo aquilo – quer dizer, na medida do possível – até sentir a grande mão de Sam pousando pesadamente em sua coxa, perto demais de sua virilha para o seu gosto. Isso fez com que Dean se retesasse e quase se engasgasse com sua bebida. Ele não podia simplesmente tirar a mão do outro dali ou se afastar, afinal, se ele estivesse no lugar do moreno, ele também acharia que o outro estava interessado.

Limpando a garganta, o loiro olhou para o moreno que terminava de beber mais uma de muitas bebidas. Dean deu o seu melhor sorriso antes de falar.

"Acho que está na hora de ir." O moreno fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado, apertando levemente a coxa de Dean, que fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para não deixar um suspiro escapar. "É sério. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo. Meu pai só volta para o almoço, então terei que trabalhar de manhã." Sam assentiu, soltando a coxa de Dean. Ambos se levantaram.

"Posso te acompanhar até em casa, ao menos?" A real pergunta que estava implícita naquela frase fez Dean corar e arrepiar-se levemente.

"Ah, desculpe. Estou sem carro, então o Cas ficou de me dar carona e..." Parou de falar ao notar que o amigo não estava mais no bar – na realidade, poucas pessoas estavam ali. Dean franziu o cenho, olhando para o relógio na parede e notou que já eram quatro da manhã. "Estou tremendamente fodido." Dean andou apressadamente até o balcão, indo diretamente para Ellen, que ainda estava lá. "Ellen! Sobre o almoço de amanhã...!"

"Relaxa, garoto. Está tudo combinado. E acho melhor você voar para a sua casa, porque se você não estiver trabalhando quando seu pai chegar, ele arranca seu coro." Ele assentiu veemente, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sam estava atrás dele, sorrindo para Ellen.

"Não se preocupe, Ellen. Eu estou de carro e posso dar uma carona para ele." E ele aproveitou para pagar as bebidas da noite. Dean suspirou, aliviado. "Vamos, Dean?"

"Vamos." Mas antes de se dirigir a porta, falou uma última vez com a mulher do outro lado do balcão. "Manda a Jo ir lá em casa me acordar?"

"Pode deixar, bonitão." E a mulher sorriu, fazendo o loiro sorrir também.

Dean virou-se para Sam e, sem falar nada eles se encaminharam para fora do bar. O loiro ficou feliz em ver que o carro de Sam estava bom, e mais feliz ainda em ver que o moreno realmente foi o mais rápido dentro da velocidade permitida para a sua casa. Porém, ao chegar lá, Sam desligou o carro e virou-se para olhar Dean. Novamente ele continha aquele sorriso malicioso e isso fez com que Dean sorrisse envergonhado.

"Então..." Ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo continuou. "Muito obrigado pelas bebidas e pela carona. Agora eu tenho que ir." E sem esperar que o moreno falasse alguma coisa, abriu a porta do carro e saiu apressadamente.

Uma vez dentro de casa, Dean foi direto para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Ele queria ceder a Sam, ficar com ele, dormir com ele – e, oh Deus, como ele queria. Mas sempre que ele pensava em Sam, algo em sua mente gritava _Sammy_ e ele se lembrava de seu irmãozinho. Por mais que Sam não fosse seu irmão – Quer dizer, qual a probabilidade do moreno ser seu irmão? – ele continuava se lembrando daquele bebezinho que um dia segurou nos braços – o que obviamente não aconteceria com Sam, uma vez que o garoto era enorme.

Em meio àqueles pensamentos, Dean adormeceu. E só acordou no dia seguinte com um copo de água gelada sendo jogada em sua cabeça. Acordou assustado, avistando a amiga que sorria marotamente para ele.

"Acorde para brilhar, princesa!" Jo brincou, cruzando os braços e esperando que o amigo levantasse.

"Bom dia para você também, Jo." O garoto levou uma mão ao rosto, apertando levemente os olhos para acordar. Levantou-se, indo até o armário e pegando umas roupas rasgadas para trabalhar.

"Dean?" Ele virou a cabeça apenas para encarar a garota. "Vamos combinar uma coisa?" O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela continuasse. "Eu te ajudo na oficina e você me fala o que aconteceu ontem com você e com o Sam?" A garota sorria maliciosamente, o que fez Dean corar.

"Não. Prefiro trabalhar sozinho, obrigado." Ele falou enquanto tirava a camisa que usava da noite anterior e colocava uma regata branca.

"Ah, por favor! Um monte de gente foi lá me perguntar o que estava acontecendo que você estava _conversando _com ele."

"Ei, eu converso normalmente com as pessoas." Dean sentiu-se ofendido e começou a tirar as calças na frente da amiga, que apenas revirou os olhos ante aquele ato.

"Sim, mas ninguém é cego, Dean. Sam é bonito e ele estava super gamado em você. E você ficou com ele no bar até as _quatro da manhã_. Você só faz coisas assim comigo, com o Cas e com a Anna. E isso porque nos conhecemos há anos." O loiro tinha acabado de vestir um jeans surrado quando ela terminou de falar. "Vai conversar comigo ou não?"

Dean acabou desistindo e ambos desceram até a cozinha, apenas para Dean pegar um pacote de bolachas recheadas e foram para a oficina. Ambos começaram a trabalhar em silêncio. Jo apenas ajudava Dean, uma vez que não sabia o que fazer. A loira estava dando o tempo a Dean. Ela sabia que o amigo não era de falar abertamente sobre seus problemas, mas se o loiro havia concordado em falar, ele falaria. E foi só quando o pacote de bolachas acabou que Dean começou a falar.

"Eu já te falei do meu irmão, certo?" A loira franziu o cenho, sem entender.

"Do Adam? O que isso tem haver com o Sam?" O loiro negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Não o Adam. O meu irmão... De Kansas." A loira prendeu a respiração em antecipação. "O nome dele era Sam."

"Mas isso não significa que sejam o mesmo Sam. Sam é um nome comum, Dean." O loiro apertou os lábios antes de continuar.

"Eu sei, Jo. Não acho que ele seja meu irmão... É só que toda vez que eu lembro do nome dele, eu lembro do_ meu_ Sammy, entende?" A garota apoiou-se em um carro, olhando para um ponto qualquer dentro da oficina. "Sam é tão malditamente gostoso que é quase difícil me segurar. Mas conversando com ele ontem à noite, eu pude ver que ele é como o irmão que tiraram de mim. E eu não quero perder isso dormindo com ele."

"Olha, Dean, estou impressionada." Jo falou, sinceramente, mas com um sorriso no rosto. "Nunca esperei que você preferisse a amizade de alguém a dormir com ela." E Jo riu, fazendo Dean rir também e dar um leve empurrão em seu braço.

"Eu não dormi com você, sua boba." A garota colocou a língua para fora, mostrando-a para Dean.

"Isso porque éramos amigos antes. E mesmo assim, isso não o impediu de tentar diversas vezes." O loiro teve que concordar com aquilo.

Era verdade, Dean dava em cima de todos – e talvez fosse por isso que tenha se tornado bissexual. Afinal, sempre fora curioso, e tinha coisas que ele não conseguiria fazer com uma garota. Mas mesmo sendo um garoto, as coisas que experimentou eram maravilhosamente prazerosas e gostava de ficar com homens e mulheres.

"Mas, sério, Dean..." O loiro voltou a encará-la, sério. "Dê uma chance ao Sam. Ele parece gostar de você e dá para ver que você se sente bem junto dele. Eu sei que essa palavra nem existe no seu dicionário, mas vocês fariam um belo casal." A garota sorriu, vendo que havia deixado o amigo corado.

"Bom... Quem sabe?" Ele falou, voltando a mexer em um carro. "Se for para sermos um..." Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Um casal... Espero ir devagar com ele." A loira pareceu ganhar o dia com aquela frase, e puxou o amigo para um forte abraço.

"Dean?" Uma voz conhecida soou pela oficina, fazendo com que eles se separassem e que o loiro fosse até a voz.

"Pai!" John avistou o filho, abrindo um sorriso e abraçando-o. "Como foi a viagem?"

"Foi ótima. Olá Jo." O homem falou a loira, que foi até ele para abraçá-lo. "Adam está bem e animado por ter começado o colegial." Dean sorriu à menção do irmão. Por mais que apenas tivesse visto o garoto umas duas vezes, Dean sentia carinho pelo mais novo. "Mas tenho uma novidade ainda melhor!" Dean franziu o cenho.

"E o que seria?" Antes que o pai respondesse, continuou. "Ah, não! Não diga que vai casar com a Kate! Isso não é uma boa notícia!" Dean fez uma careta, que fez com que John e Jo rissem.

"Não, Dean... Mas acho melhor você dar uma olhada no porta-malas." O loiro encarou o pai e depois saiu da Oficina, indo até o Blaser gravite do pai e abrindo o porta-malas. Arregalou os olhos quando viu o motor que estava ali dentro.

"Como... Como conseguiu?" Dean abriu um sorriso enorme, sem tirar os olhos do motor.

"Quando estava voltando de Minnesota, passei em South Dakota para dar um olá ao Bobby. E, advinha? Ele tinha arranjado o motor." John abriu um enorme sorriso, passando um braço pelo ombro do filho. "Mas você só pode cuidar da sua menina depois que a Oficina fechar." Dean assentiu, inclinando-se para olhar mais de perto para o motor.

"Vamos levar lá para dentro?" O loiro tinha os olhos brilhando, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Claro! Mas depois vamos almoçar, estou faminto!" Eles deram risada. John e Dean levaram o motor para dentro da oficina e logo em seguida eles estavam fechando para o almoço. Jo pegou uma carona até a própria casa junto dos Winchesters.

Ellen os esperava com o almoço pronto. Eles comeram, escutando tudo o que John tinha a falar sobre a viagem, sobre Adam, sobre a rápida parada na casa de Bobby. Ellen também lhe contou as novidades do que acontecera naqueles dias em que John não estava. Era um almoço em família que eles sempre tinham o costume de fazer.

Eles ainda comeram sobremesa antes de voltarem à Oficina, e Dean estava tão animado por ter um motor novo para sua menina que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho enquanto ouvia suas músicas preferidas e cantava. John apenas sorria, vendo a felicidade do filho. Acabou por fechar a oficina mais cedo, para assim Dean começar a trabalhar no Chevy Impala 67 – o carro era de John a princípio, mas o mais novo tinha um amor extremo pelo carro, o que fez com que o mais velho desse o carro à Dean.

Enquanto John entrava em casa para tomar um banho e preparar a janta deles, Dean ficou namorando por um bom tempo o motor. Era um motor usado, mas estava em ótimas condições. O loiro estava tão entretido que finalmente havia parado de pensar em Sam e em todos os complexos que estava passando mais cedo. Naquele momento, só a sua menina importava.

O cuidado que tinha com ela era quase sagrado. No entanto, teve que parar de mexer nela ao chamado de seu pai para poderem comer. Comeram Hot Dogs enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Dean deixou para terminar de mexer no Impala no dia seguinte já que a Oficina não abria aos domingos.

Após o jantar, tomou um banho e se dirigiu para a sala, ligando a TV. Ficou assistindo a uma comédia qualquer até seu celular tocar. Preguiçosamente o pegou, vendo no visor que quem ligava era Jo. Franziu o cenho, atendendo.

"Fala, gata."

"Acho que você deveria vir pro bar." Ela falou, com certo tom de humor em sua voz.

"E... Por que eu deveria?" Perguntou lentamente, esperando pela resposta.

"Porque o Sam está doidinho para te ver." A garota riu nisso, fazendo o loiro corar.

"Sinto muito, mas estou cansado. Vou ficar aqui em casa mesmo, assistindo algum filme na televisão e tomando minha cerveja, obrigado." Dean levantou-se do sofá, indo até a cozinha para pegar uma cerveja.

"Ah, qual é? Dean, ele não para de perguntar de você. Daqui a pouco eu o mando aí pra sua casa." Ela riu mais um pouco.

"O que? Não, sua louca, meu pai está aqui!" Dean abaixou o tom de voz para falar essa frase, mas depois suspirou. "Eu terei que ir andando."

"Não, eu posso pedir pra ele buscar você aí!" A garota falava animada. Dean subiu para o seu quarto para mudar de roupa.

"Claro, e definitivamente não tem nada mais gay do que ele vir me buscar aqui." Ele foi irônico e Jo percebeu, pois apenas suspirou.

"Então pega um táxi." E a garota desligou na cara dele. Dean não podia acreditar naquilo, mas apenas se trocou e, avisando o pai que passaria no bar, saiu.

Não pegaria um táxi. Não tinha tanto dinheiro para se dar ao luxo de tal. Então foi a pé mesmo, tentando ir o mais rápido possível. Assim que entrou no bar avistou o grande homem. Ele estava sentado ao balcão, conversando com Jo, que apenas sorria. Respirou fundo e foi até eles. A loira, assim que o viu, virou-se para ele.

"Dean!" Sam virou-se também, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando suas covinhas.

"Olá! Pensei que não viria!" O loiro quis falar algo como _eu também pensei_, mas apenas virou-se para Jo, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

"Se me dão licença, meninos, tenho que trabalhar." E ela deu as costas para eles.

"Vem, vamos nos sentar em uma mesa." Sam falou, levantando-se e acompanhando o loiro até uma mesa separada. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Ótimo!" Dean falou, lembrando-se do motor que o pai trouxera para ele. "Eu finalmente consegui o motor para a minha menina e não poderia estar melhor!" Sam franziu o cenho.

"Sua _menina_?" O loiro olhou para o maior, dando um sorriso sem graça. Não havia falado do seu amado carro para com Sam, então nada mais normal do que o outro não entender.

"Meu Chevy Impala 67." Sam assentiu, abrindo novamente o sorriso.

Eles começaram a falar do carro de Dean, depois continuaram falando de carros, e depois mudaram de assunto. Era interessante como o assunto fluía entre os dois. Era difícil ficarem em silêncio, e mal notavam o tempo passar. De tempos em tempos Jo ou Ellen apareciam com mais cervejas para os dois, mas eles nem davam muita atenção a elas – o que fazia Jo ter sempre um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

E, mais uma vez, eles ficaram até altas horas conversando. Só notaram que o tempo havia se passado quando Ellen se aproximou dos dois e, com um sorriso no rosto e uma mão no quadril, falou com eles.

"Desculpem, garotos, mas é hora de fechar." Os dois arregalaram os olhos, olhando para a mulher. Sam ainda consultou o relógio antes de suspirar.

"Precisa de carona, certo?" Sam perguntou a Dean enquanto pagava Ellen – na pressa de sair de casa, o loiro se esquecera de pegar a carteira.

"São seis horas da manhã, é melhor você voltar logo para o Campus."

"Volto depois de lhe deixar em casa. Não vou deixar você voltar sozinho." Dean abriu um pequeno sorriso, aceitando a carona.

Dessa vez eles foram com calma até a casa de Dean, ainda conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. E, mais uma vez, ao chegarem à casa do loiro, Sam desligou o carro, virando-se para olhá-lo. Dean queria entrar em casa como havia feito da última vez, dando um tchau rápido e saindo do carro sem esperar resposta. Mas quem ele queria enganar? Ele havia ido para o bar por conta própria, então o mínimo que ele devia fazer era se despedir apropriadamente.

"Então..." Dean começou, se amaldiçoando mentalmente por parecer uma garota adolescente apaixonada pela primeira vez.

"Então... Vou ver você mais tarde?" Sam perguntou esperançoso, soltando o cinto de segurança e virando-se no banco do motorista para ficar de frente para Dean.

"Hm... Pode ser." O loiro sentia-se corar e tentou desviar os olhos, em vão. "Podemos ver um filme?"

"Claro." O moreno sorriu maliciosamente. E antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Dean falou – alto de mais para sua opinião.

"Na minha casa!" Sam apenas assentiu, ainda com o sorriso malicioso. Ele inclinou-se no banco, aproximando-se do loiro. Dean se perdeu em meio à intensidade dos olhos de Sam e levou uma mão até o pescoço do moreno, acariciando de leve.

Ainda sorrindo, Sam colocou uma mão na coxa do loiro e se impulsionou um pouco mais para frente, para que dessa forma os lábios pudessem se encontrar. E quando os lábios do moreno estavam colados aos do loiro, Dean esqueceu-se do porque de estar evitando todas as investidas de Sam. Porque beijá-lo era tão malditamente bom e perfeitamente puro, que fazia todo o sentido estar ali com ele.

Eles ficaram só nesse roçar de lábios, até que se separaram. Sam continha um sorriso feliz no rosto, enquanto Dean abrira um pequeno sorriso. O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios antes de falar.

"Nos vemos mais tarde."

E saiu do carro, andando devagar para a porta de casa, olhando uma última vez para Sam antes de entrar. Com um sorriso maroto despiu-se, jogando-se na cama vestindo apenas uma boxer. Tinha que arranjar alguma desculpa para tirar o pai de casa, mas pensaria nisso depois. Sem demorar, ele acabou adormecendo. Afinal, havia sido um dia cansativo e ele precisava estar disposto a lidar com Sam mais tarde.

.Once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down.


	4. Capítulo Três

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora. Fiquei sem word e me comprometi com mais litroz de fanfics. Porém, aqui está mais um capítulooo! Yey! Música desse capítulo é Kissin' You da Miranda Cosgrove.

**Bom saber: **As aulas começam geralmente na primeira semana de setembro nos E.U.A. e o dia de Ação de Graças cai sempre na quarta quinta-feira de novembro.

**Bom saber²: **_The Exorcism of Emily Rose _lançou dia 9 (nove) de setembro de 2005 (ano que lançou Supernatural e, bom, ano em que os meninos estão s2).

**Dedico **este capítulo à PsychO, porque hoje é aniversário dela e eu estou com preguiça/falta de inspiração para escrever o que eu tinha em mente. Mãs, PsychO, saiba que assim que eu voltar do anime friends (ou seja, segunda), eu escrevo e dedico melhorzin, ok? Te amo.

* * *

**Fearless**

**Capítulo Três**

.I've never felt nothin' like this

You're making me open up.

Depois de deixar o loiro em casa, Sam foi para o campus com um sorriso imenso no rosto. No começo ele estava meio indeciso sobre flertar com Dean, mas ele notou que havia muitos homossexuais – e bissexuais – ali, e ninguém tinha preconceito com isso. Era assim em New York também. Conhecera vários gays, mas antes de Dean, Sam nunca se sentira atraído por nenhum homem.

E fazia muito tempo que ele não ficava com alguém. Desde que Jessica, sua ex, havia falecido, não tivera coragem ou vontade de ficar com mais ninguém. Sam sentia-se responsável por sua morte, então sentia como se fosse trair a garota caso ficasse com alguém. Mas quase um ano depois do acidente, Sam conheceu Dean. E ele havia se esquecido de Jess e do acidente. Então Sam considerou isso como algo positivo. Encontrar alguém que fazia suas tristezas e infelicidades desaparecerem simplesmente por estar junto dele era algo raro, então não desistiria de Dean.

Mas Sam realmente não sabia de onde viera toda aquela coragem de flertar tão descaradamente com o loiro, ou de colocar a mão na coxa dele – tudo bem que tinha que admitir que a coxa de Dean era simplesmente maravilhosa.

Chegando ao campus, tirou os sapatos antes de entrar no quarto que dividia com Brady e entrou sem fazer barulho. O companheiro de quarto estava dormindo profundamente, então Sam retirou suas roupas e colocou uma bermuda velha antes de deitar e dormir.

Já eram duas da tarde quando acordou. Tomou um banho rápido e se apressou para comer no caminho em algum restaurante – sabendo que não teria mais almoço a essa hora no campus. Quando finalmente estava pronto, já eram três da tarde e ele se dirigia rapidamente para a casa de Dean. E quando chegou lá respirou fundo antes de tocar a campainha. Poucos segundos depois a porta foi aberta por um Dean ansioso. O loiro usava uma regata branca e uma calça jeans larga – e Sam realmente gostou da visão que teve.

"Entre." O loiro falou, abrindo um sorriso e saindo da frente para que o maior entrasse.

"Com licença." O moreno entrou, olhando tudo em volta e observando a casa. A porta de entrada dava para a sala que era grande e aconchegante. Havia uma televisão grande num móvel encostado a uma das paredes. O móvel era de uma madeira clara, assim como o resto da casa. Havia um sofá de quatro lugares postado em frente da televisão e outro de dois lugares ao lado.

Dean então andou até o móvel da televisão, se agachando a frente da mesma e abrindo o armário que tinha ali, olhando concentrado. Sam se aproximou e ficou olhando para o loiro. Logo notou que ele estava procurando algo entre os DVD's que tinha ali.

"Tem algum filme em especial que gostaria de ver?" O loiro perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos filmes. O moreno se agachou ao lado do loiro e ficou encarando os filmes por algum tempo.

"Na verdade, não faz nenhuma diferença para mim." E se Dean estivesse olhando para Sam, ele veria o sorriso malicioso que o moreno tinha nos lábios e o loiro entenderia o verdadeiro significado por trás daquelas palavras.

"Hm... Então vamos ver _The Fast and the Furious_. É o melhor filme deles até agora." E o loiro pegou o filme, abrindo um sorriso e ligando o DVD.

Sam, por outro lado, foi sentar-se no grande sofá, esperando o loiro – e a posição em que Dean estava no momento era privilegiada, pois ele estava de pé, mas inclinado para poder mexer no DVD. Ou seja, o moreno ficou olhando seu traseiro com um olhar predador. E quando Dean terminou, ele notou o olhar de Sam e sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, dando um sorriso sem graça.

"Hmm, vou preparar alguns sanduíches para nós." E Dean entrou por uma porta que tinha ali perto. Sam ficou um tempo encarando a porta, sem saber se ia atrás ou esperava. Mas a vontade de ficar perto do loiro era tanta que ele levantou-se e entrou pela mesma porta que o outro havia entrado. Logo ele notou a mesa cheia de porcarias – que provavelmente Dean pretendia colocar dentro dos sanduíches.

"Não acha que é um pouco demais?" O moreno falou se aproximando do loiro que já tinha separado inúmeros pães.

"Esses eram só os meus." Dean estava sério e olhou para o moreno que ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Que foi? Eu gosto de comer." Sam acabou rindo com o comentário, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. "Quantos você vai comer?"

"Acho que não vou comer... Almocei agora a pouco." O maior se explicou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

"Ah, qual é, Sammy. Eu também almocei faz pouco tempo." O moreno voltou a rir, pois havia realmente muita coisa em cima da mesa e ele mal podia acreditar que ele já havia almoçado. Sam acabou ajudando Dean a preparar os sanduíches enquanto conversavam sobre trivialidades.

Assim que voltaram para a sala, Dean sentou-se com o prato de sanduíches no colo e Sam sentou-se ao seu lado. Antes que o loiro ligasse o filme, o mais novo falou.

"E o seu pai?" Por mais que Sam realmente quisesse beijar o outro, ele não faria nada caso o pai dele estivesse lá. Sem contar que eles ainda não tinham nada e, por essa razão, não queria conhecer o pai dele ainda.

"Ah, nós fomos almoçar na Ellen – coisa que fazemos todos os finais de semana há alguns anos já – e eu pedi para Jo para mantê-lo ocupado pelo resto da tarde." O loiro não havia olhado nos olhos de Sam para dizer isso, e o moreno podia ter certeza que sua face corara levemente e dava uma imensa mordida em um dos sanduíches.

Dean então ligou o filme e continuou a comer seus preciosos sanduíches. Lá pela metade do filme, o loiro pausou o filme para levar o prato – já vazio – para a cozinha e quando voltou, ligou novamente o filme. No entanto, poucos minutos depois Sam puxou seu rosto e colou seus lábios nos dele. Eles ficaram assim, apenas com os lábios grudados por algum tempo, até que o mais novo passou a língua levemente por sobre os lábios o loiro – e que lábios! – fazendo com que ele desse passagem para a língua do moreno invadir sua boca.

Sam acabou inclinando-se na direção de Dean que se deixou ser deitado no sofá com o moreno por cima. Isso fez com que o loiro levasse as mãos para o pescoço do maior e aprofundasse o beijo, resultando em um gemido pela parte do moreno. Um explorava a boca do outro com entusiasmo – suas línguas batalhando por dominação. Sam passava a mão pela lateral do corpo do menor, sentindo seus músculos e os arrepios que proporcionava a ele.

E Sam nunca havia nem ao menos cogitado a ideia de ficar com outro homem, mas ficar com Dean era simplesmente sensacional. Parecia que a boca do loiro havia sido feita para encaixar perfeitamente na sua, assim como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente – afinal, eles estavam deitados em um sofá, e mesmo assim era extremamente confortável a posição em que estavam.

Sam não podia negar que era diferente beijar um homem. Ainda mais Dean que tinha firmeza nas mãos e apertava suas costas com força, que era levemente musculoso – não era nem um pouco um corpo afeminado e o moreno estava adorando isso. A sensação de ter aquele corpo abaixo do seu era maravilhosa. Sem contar que o loiro sabia beijar muito bem e não hesitava enquanto passeava com as mãos por suas costas, apertando e o pressionando mais para baixo.

O filme continuava rodando na televisão, mas nenhum dos dois dava qualquer importância para ele. Eles estavam entretidos demais um com o outro. E quando Dean ergueu levemente o quadril, fazendo com que ele se esfregasse no quadril do maior. Eles soltaram dos lábios um do outro e gemeram ao sentir a ereção um do outro. Sam copiou o movimento do loiro, friccionando o quadril com o do menor, fazendo Dean soltar um alto gemido.

No entanto, antes que pudessem fazer isso mais uma vez, o telefone começou a tocar. Eles pararam no lugar em que estavam para ver se tocaria novamente, e quando tocou, Sam levantou-se, um pouco envergonhado. Dean, por outro lado, suspirou e levantou, indo até o telefone.

"Alô." Falou com voz de poucos amigos, irritado por terem interrompido bem na melhor hora.

"Dean Winchester!" A voz de Jo era tão alta que o moreno escutou do outro lado da sala. "Seu idiota! Você me pede para ligar quando seu pai saísse daqui e você não atende o celular!"

"Ah..." Dean colocou a mão dentro da calça da jeans, retirando o celular e vendo que tinha cinco chamadas não atendidas. "Estava no vibra call, desculpe."

"E você estava fazendo o que para não senti-lo?" Jo perguntou ainda nervosa.

"Você realmente não quer saber..." O loiro corou levemente, brincando com o celular que estava na mão.

"Não me importo! Só saiba que seu pai já saiu daqui há quase dez minutos!" E a loira desligou o telefone na cara do outro.

"Quem era?" Sam perguntou ao ver o loiro desligando o telefone.

"Minha babá." Dean fez uma careta e o moreno riu. "Desculpe, Sammy, mas é melhor você ir embora. Meu pai deve estar chegando a qualquer momento e eu preciso _mesmo_ de um banho frio antes dele chegar." Sam corou, dando um meio sorriso.

"Ah, está bem." O menor foi até a porta, abrindo-a para o maior sair. "Hm... Você quer sair comigo na sexta à noite?" O loiro abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"O que tem em mente?"

"Ir ao cinema... Comer fora, talvez." Isso fez com que o loiro parasse de sorrir e olhasse fundo nos olhos claros do maior.

"Isso é um encontro?" Sam levou uma mão até a nuca, sem graça.

"Pode-se dizer que sim..." Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou em seguida. Olhou em volta, envergonhado.

"Nunca ninguém me chamou para um encontro." Dean falou por fim, dando uma risada sem graça. "Mas parece ser divertido. Por que não?"

Sam então abriu um enorme sorriso, vendo como o loiro havia ficado corado com a pergunta. Dando um selinho no loiro, o mais novo se despediu e foi embora. Ao caminho para o campus, Sam ficou lembrando-se da seção de amassos que tiveram naquela tarde. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e assim que chegou a seu quarto, Brady começou a interrogá-lo sobre o sorriso e sobre a noite anterior.

O maior respondia sem dar muitos detalhes, ele contara que ficara até seis horas da manhã com Dean no bar, e que estava na casa do mesmo até pouco tempo atrás. Ele falou que estavam vendo filme, mas não contou que haviam se beijado. Também contou que eles sairiam na sexta em um encontro, e isso fez o outro garoto ficar boquiaberto.

"Espera..." Sam parou de falar, olhando o amigo. "Ele aceitou _mesmo_ ir a um _encontro_ com você?" Sam assentiu. "Nossa. Acho que em todos os anos que Dean paquerou, ele nunca foi a um encontro com ninguém." E Brady riu, fazendo Sam abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"É, ele me falou que nunca haviam o chamado para um encontro."

"Como ele também nunca convidou ninguém." Brady ainda ria das novidades. "Ele deve estar muito gamado em você, Sam. Nunca pensei que fosse ver o dia em que Dean Winchester seria conquistado. Parabéns, amigo." E ele deu uns tapinhas de leve no ombro de Sam, que aumentou seu sorriso.

No resto daquele domingo Sam estudou. Passar seu tempo com Dean era como recarregar as energias e o deixava muito disposto para estudar. Era quase como se ele quisesse ser o melhor aluno da Universidade apenas para que Dean tivesse orgulho dele – era algo que ele não conseguia explicar. E Sam nunca pensara que estar com alguém fosse lhe incentivar a estudar. Geralmente pensava que se tivesse um relacionamento durante a faculdade, deixaria os estudos de lado e começaria a viver apenas para a pessoa.

Durante aquela semana sua mãe ligou para saber como ele estava e quando ele iria visitá-la. Ele acabou concordando que iria no feriado de dia de Ação de Graças, para passar o feriado com ela – o que deixou Mary extremamente feliz. E talvez, se tudo desse certo com Dean, ainda poderia convidá-lo para ir com ele para Kansas e assim conhecer sua mãe. Ainda teriam dois meses para o dia de Ação de Graças.

Quando sexta-feira chegou, Sam mandou uma mensagem no celular de Dean falando que iria buscá-lo às sete da noite. No entanto, o loiro respondeu a mensagem com um simples 'Nem pensar. Irei com a minha menina.' e isso fez com que o mais novo desse risada. Eles combinaram de se encontrarem então às sete e meia no cinema para poderem assistir _The exorcism of Emily Rose_ – não era algo romântico, mas ambos eram homens no final das contas, e aquele filme atraíra os dois.

Dean comprou uma pipoca grande, refrigerante e alguns doces, e Sam ficara realmente abismado de ver o outro realmente comendo tudo – claro que o loiro dividira com o outro, mas a quantidade que o mais velho comia era grande demais. Sam se perguntava como Dean mantinha aquele corpo – maravilhoso, por sinal – magro e musculoso daquele jeito.

Passado quase metade do filme, Sam passou um braço pelos ombros de Dean, que o encarara com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto colocava um doce na boca. O moreno apenas sorriu. Ele não seguraria a mão do loiro no meio do cinema, pois seria muita apelação, mas ele gostava de sentir o mais velho, de tocá-lo. E Dean não reclamou, apenas se aproximou mais do corpo do maior e continuou a comer seus doces enquanto assistia ao filme. Não que depois disso eles realmente tenham prestado atenção no filme.

Afinal, Sam estava perdido demais em pensamentos, sentindo o cheiro masculino de Dean misturado com seu perfume, e o moreno não conseguia acreditar em como aquilo era gostoso. Na verdade ele não se lembrava de ninguém que tivesse um cheiro tão viciante quanto o do loiro. Ao final do filme, eles saíram conversando sobre exorcismos e coisas do tipo, e como seria interessante se existissem de verdade.

Após o filme, Sam insistira em irem a um restaurante, mas Dean dizia que era muito melhor irem ao McDonald's. Eles discutiram por alguns minutos onde eles jantariam até que Sam percebeu que não conseguiria argumentar com o loiro – e aquilo ficou na sua cabeça, pois se ele queria ser um bom advogado, ele teria que argumentar com todos e sempre se sobressair. Mas com Dean era diferente, sem contar que ele podia comer uma salada no McDonald's.

Ao chegar ao McDonald's o mais velho pediu o maior sanduíche com batata grande e refrigerante grande e Sam teve que finalmente perguntar.

"Sério, cara, para onde vai toda essa comida?" Dean deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou mais do maior e sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse.

"Vão para a minha bunda. E para a minha coxa. E também para o meu..." Mas ele foi interrompido pela mulher que estava no caixa e perguntava o que Sam queria comer. Este, por sua vez, estava corado, pois entendera perfeitamente bem o final da frase do menor – que apenas sorria descaradamente.

Depois de pagarem e pegarem seus lanches, os dois foram procurar um local para sentarem. No entanto, por ser uma sexta feira a noite, o local estava cheio com pessoas de todas as idades. Eles acharam uma mesa para apenas duas pessoas e sentaram-se, sorrindo um para o outro pelo local estar cheio. Eles começaram a comer conversando sobe diversas coisas, até que uma coisa levou a outra e Dean começou a falar sobre sua vida sexual.

"Quer dizer, se eu não tivesse dormido com a Anna no Impala, tenho certeza que o motor da minha menina continuasse bem." Ele disse, entre uma mordida e outra, fazendo Sam corar. O moreno não se sentia muito a vontade falando sobre esses assuntos, mas não podia simplesmente pedir para Dean parar de falar. "Mas e você, Sammy? Já transou em algum lugar público?"

"Hm..." O mais novo começou a brincar com sua salada, não olhando diretamente para o loiro, e quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passava de um sussurro. "Não, na verdade. Só em camas, em quartos bem trancados." Dean arregalou os olhos, descrente.

"Nunca teve nem uma aventura? Nem umazinha?" O menor perguntou, inclinando-se mais na mesa.

"Bom... Não." Sam estava envergonhado, o que fez com que ele levasse uma mão até a nuca, evitando ao máximo não olhar para Dean.

"Se depender de mim, isso vai mudar logo, logo." O moreno arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, mas percebera que o loiro estava mais falando consigo mesmo do que dirigindo a palavra a ele.

Eles mudaram de assunto, terminando de comer. E assim que terminaram, Dean deu a brilhante ideia deles andarem na menina dele - já que o loiro queria dirigi-la e compartilhar a emoção com o moreno seria maravilhoso. Dean entrou no carro, sendo seguido por Sam que apenas o olhava animado, vendo toda a alegria do loiro. Eles deram algumas voltas, Sam notando os CDs que Dean tinha e não acreditando naquela seleção musical. Algum tempo depois, o loiro os levou para um lugar um tanto isolado, e desligou o carro.

"Venha aqui." Dean disse, saindo do carro e sendo seguido por Sam. O mais velho se sentou no capô do Impala e Sam apenas se recostou, ao lado dele. E ali, naquele lugar excluído que Dean havia parado o carro, o moreno ficou encantado de perceber como o céu era lindo visto dali. As estrelas brilhavam, e naquele momento o mais novo não precisava de palavras para conversar com o loiro. Só aquela visão e a companhia de Dean eram perfeitas.

"Quantas pessoas você já trouxe aqui?" Sam perguntou, num sussurro. Não havia necessidade de falar alto. E sua voz era calma, mesmo estando curioso e sentindo um pouco de medo de descobrir que o loiro levara alguém ali antes de dele.

"Ninguém." Dean respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, sem desviar o olhar do céu. "Quer dizer... Eu vinha bastante aqui quando era criança, junto de Jo e Castiel... Aqui era o nosso lugar especial, era um lugar _nosso_." Sam sentiu algo dentro do peito doer, mas não parou de olhar as estrelas. "Mas eu queria compartilhar este lugar com você." A voz do loiro era muito mais baixa que um sussurro, e aquilo fez com que o moreno se virasse para encará-lo.

Dean agora olhava para as próprias mãos, enquanto as mexia nervosamente. Sam não entendera aquela atitude, mas só sabia de uma coisa: Aquelas palavras de Dean haviam sido tão verdadeiras e tão belas, que naquele momento ele prometera a si mesmo que nunca deixaria o mais velho escapar. Sam sentia que eles deviam ficar juntos - para sempre, se não fosse pedir muito.

E com tudo isso em mente, Sam abriu um sorriso e se desencostou do carro, indo até onde Dean estava e parando em sua frente. Os olhos do loiro se encontraram com o do maior e Dean não conseguiu evitar abrir um sorriso tão feliz quanto o que Sam tinha nos lábios. O moreno levou ambas as mãos até o rosto de Dean, o segurando carinhosamente, enquanto o loiro colocou uma mão em cima da de Sam. Eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, até o mais novo começar a falar.

"Eu sei que é cedo..." Dean o olhava nos olhos, ouvindo atentamente ao que o moreno dizia. "Mas você gostaria de namorar comigo?" Sam estava um pouco nervoso - não era todo dia que ele pedia um homem em namoro - e por isso ele evitou olhar nos olhos do loiro, e, enquanto isso, ficou admirando as sardas que Dean tinha espalhado pelo rosto. Elas eram lindas e caiam perfeitamente bem no mais velho.

"Sammy, Sammy... Você é das antigas, não é?" Sam franziu o cenho, não entendo, mas Dean apenas riu, puxando o moreno para um beijo - apenas um colar de lábios. "Isso é um 'sim'." Sam abriu o maior sorriso que podia, com suas covinhas sendo ressaltadas.

Depois disso, Sam puxou mais o menor para perto, colando seus lábios novamente. Porém, dessa vez, pouco tempo depois o loiro abrira a boca para que a língua do mais novo a invadisse, e assim eles começassem um beijo possessivo e cheio de desejo. Sam não sabia explicar, mas ele simplesmente tinha certeza que o lugar dele era ao lado de Dean.

E depois de uma sessão de amassos em cima do capô do Impala, eles decidiram ir cada um para sua casa - no caso de Sam, para o Campus. Afinal, Dean teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte de manhã, e Sam tinha muito o que estudar - em breve suas provas começariam e ele tinha que mostrar a si mesmo que ele era capaz, sem contar que queria deixar Dean orgulhoso. No dia seguinte a noite eles ainda poderiam se encontrar no bar RoadHouse, e, quem sabe, namorar um pouco. E foi com esses pensamentos em mente que Sam dormiu naquela noite.

.You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissin' you.

**Continua...!**


End file.
